


A Dwarf and a hobbit make three

by Ladygreenleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BottomThorin, M/M, Mpreg, TopBilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygreenleaf/pseuds/Ladygreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a recent pole I did on another story this is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin sat through the endless meeting, his mind wandering to his mate, his hobbit, Bilbo Baggins. He knew that Bilbo was in their quarters bathing and, his mind conjured up images of Bilbo naked. Wet, soapy, running the wash cloth over his arms, chest, cock. Oh that beautiful organ bigger then expected but oh so wonderful. 

Thorin's attention was forced back to the present by Balin who was asking him something. "Whatever you think is best Balin, I trust you" Thorin said rising, so very thankful for the robes he happened to be wearing as they his his erection.

He called the meeting to an end and left quickly running practically once he left the meeting room. He locked the chamber door once he was in and just then came Bilbo from the bath wearing nothing but a towel. As well as a smile when he saw Thorin. 

"You ducked out faster then I figured my king" Bilbo said with a teasing smile.

"I thought of you all wet and soapy and I could no longer stand it" Thorin said his voice rough. "I long for you"

"Oh my poor king, onto the bed and let's see if I can make you feel better" Bilbo said letting the towel slip. "Bed thorin. Now"

Thorin moved quickly removing his clothing and got onto the bed, shivering in anticipation.

Bilbo came to the bed and ran his hands over Thorin's chest pinching his nipples now and then earning groans from the dwarf. "My look at that beautiful cock, so big and hard and all mine"

"Yours..." Thorin moaned as Bilbo stroked him. "Always yours...."

Bilbo smiled as he knew when Thorin was like this he was extremely needy and he decided not to torment him too much this time. He instructed Thorin on his position and oiled his fingers before gently stretching the moaning and rithing dwarf.

"Please Bilbo....please in me...." Thorin begged.

"Alright my love, easy" Bilbo said oiling his cock before pushing slowly into Thorin.

The kings whole body seemed to sigh in a good way as his body eagerly accepted his mate.

Bilbo set a good pace for both and continues until Thorin came and Bilbo filled Thorin. They made love a few more times before they rested, they didn't know then Thorin had been in a type of heat, a interesting trait of the Durin's, and Thorin didn't realize because of that and him submitting to Bilbo he had told his body he was ready to carry his mates children.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin felt like shit, and had been for a few days now and couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Bilbo had enough one evening and sent for Oin and wouldn't let Thorin vanish until he was seen by the healer. Thorin finally gave in seeing the look Bilbo was giving him and Bilbo let Oin in.

Oin asked the normal healer questions, where does it hurt? How long? Symptoms? Etc. 

Thorin answered and after a threat from Bilbo let himself be examined. 

"Well now, when was your heat Thorin?"

"My what?" Thorin questioned.

"His what?" Bilbo asking at the same time.

"His heat? You mean you don't know Thorin?" Oin asked surprised. "I would have believed your father at least told you about it"

Thorin shook his head.

Oin shook his head and explained that because the line of Durin ruled since the beginning, and because females were so rare that the line of Durin, could enter heats, or fertile periods, and if their partner accepted and took them then more often then not offspring was the result. Like now.

"You mean...Thorin is with child...my child..." Bilbo managed stunned.

Oin nodded.

Thorin was just as shocked if not more so and placed his hand on his stomach.

"You'll be fine your majesty" oin said. "You aren't the first nor the last to be carrying a babe"

Bilbo asked a million questions namely about the care of Thorin. 

Oin answered before leaving.

Bilbo went to Thorin and kissed him soundly.

Stunned for a moment he kissed back.

"I love you Thorin Oakenshield, thank you for giving me something I never thought I would have" 

"I love you too...I'm just..."

"Scared, its completely understandable Thorin, but know this I will be with you every step of the way. I'm going to spoil you rotten, and when you birth I will be right beside you holding your hand, wiping your brow and just plan supporting you"

Thorin sniffed a little bit the hobbits words meaning so much, plus unknowingly his hormones were kicking in.

Bilbo pulled Thorin close and rocked him humming an old hobbit lullaby to sooth him.

It did the trick as not so long after Thorin was out cuddling close to Bilbo who held him protectively.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company finds out.

Bilbo let Thorin sleep, the news having shocked the dwarfs body. Bilbo tucked him in before putting on the tea kettle and fixed Thorin a lite breakfast, he made a mix because he wasn't sure what Thorin would feel like eating. He couldn't stop the grin forming as he thought about that Thorin carried their child, he was picturing a babe with Thorin's beautiful dark hair and blue eyes. He hummed to himself a joyful tune and thought he heard Thorin stirring. He put everything on a tray and went back after pouring tea for both of them.

Thorin was blinking owlishly as he pushed himself up slowly.

"Good morning my love" Bilbo said with a smile.

"Morning" Thorin said as Bilbo set the tray down and put pillows behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Bilbo asked him taking his hand.

"I...am not sure, Bilbo this is something I never knew was possible" Thorin admitted. "I'm terrified"

Bilbo kissed the palms of Thorin's hands. "I understand my love, but your not alone in this. Now drink a bit of tea then eat you something. When your done I'll draw you a bath and let you soak, then if you want we will at least tell the company the news"

Thorin nodded thankful again for Bilbo's love and support and accepted the offered tea, camemille, Bilbo said to help sooth. Thorin ended up eating most of what Bilbo had fixed and got up when the hobbit yelled the bath was ready. Bilbo had added a little scented oil and helped Thorin with his clothes and let him settle into the hot water.

"Want me to wash your hair?" Bilbo asked. 

Thorin nodded and felt Bilbo's gentle fingers removing braids and beads, before going to work on any knots he found before massasing Thorin's scalp relaxing him further. 

Bilbo continued and when he was done kissed his king. "You soak I'll let the company know you want to see them in an hour"

Thorin nodded and watched Bilbo leave he placed his hand on his flat abdomen, he was still in shock that there inside him was a tiny life growing.

*****

Bilbo went down to the kitchens finding most of the company who still ate meals together if possible. "Everyone your attention" Bilbo called loud enough to be heard by them. "Thorin wants to meet with all the company in one hour our chambers"

"Everything alright?" Bofur asked.

"It is, please make sure everyone comes" Bilbo said before going back to Thorin who was finishing washing himself. "They'll be here" Bilbo said getting a fluffy towel ready.

"Thank you" Thorin said getting out and accepted the towel drying off. The tea and bath had helped more then he'd admit. 

Bilbo just smiled as he knew Thorin better then Thorin did at times. Once Thorin was dressed Bilbo helped rebraid his hair after brushing it out. 

*****

One hour on the dot the company was knocking and Bilbo let them in, Thorin standing by the fire place. 

"What's this about Thorin" Dwalin said speaking first.

"I have not been feeling well for a few days now, Bilbo insisted on Oin seeing me"

"Are you alright laddie?" Balin asked.

"As well as can be expected..." Thorin paused. "I am with child"

The company was stunned into silence.

Fili and Kili recovered first and dashed to their hugging him happy smiles on their face. With that seemed to be the push the others needed and they hugged Bilbo slapped him on the shoulder and did the same to Thorin.

Thorin would eventually admit that he had been relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits and kudus and everything. It means so much to me and thank you to my lovely beta AnnieBespoke

Thorin sat in his rooms looking over some papers. Well attempting to at any rate, he was a bit distracted. Currently he was three months along and well into his pregnancy, he rubbed his hand over the slight swell of his stomach absentmindedly. He smiled a bit as he thought of how things had changed, never had he imagined this would happen. Oh Fili and Kili were still his heirs of course, but they were over the moon practically as they were eager for the arrival of their cousin. Thorin leaned back in his chair yawning a bit, he couldn’t focus that was for certain, and he needed a break. Maybe he could get Balin to look over these for him, just then there was a knock on the door.  
“Enter.” He called, not inclined to get up. The door opened revealing his mate, Bilbo, carrying a tray of tea and various food with a smile on his face. “I thought you might be hungry.” The hobbit explained, love in his eyes, and came over to set the tray down.  
“I am a bit.” Thorin admitted with a smile on his own face, oh how he loved the hobbit who took care of him so.   
“Good, I made the tea you like and got your favorite snacks.” Bilbo said, pouring the tea and fixing it the way Thorin liked. A little milk and a bit of honey from Beorn.  
“Thank you Bilbo.” Thorin said accepting the cup and sipping slowly. He watched as Bilbo fixed him a plate of the cold meats and cheese. He set his tea down and accepted the plate and began to eat, only then did Bilbo fix his own.   
“How are you feeling?” Bilbo asked.  
“Better than I have been, but I’m finding myself lacking focus today.”  
“You’ve been working too hard, and it’s not good for you or our babe. So here is what we will do; as soon as you have had your fill we will go back to our chambers and you will rest. Balin or Fili can handle things for a bit. Fili can always use this a bit of practice anyway.” Thorin nodded knowing Bilbo was right and it would do no good to try and resist. The hobbit's mind was made up, not that Thorin truly minded anyway as he liked being taken care of, at least a little bit honestly. Thorin ate a bit more before rubbing the swell, he watched as Bilbo got up and came around to him and gently moved Thorin’s hand away and rubbed gently. 

“Our babe.” He said, a small smile gracing his lips which Thorin quickly returned.

“Ours indeed, never would I allow another to have me the way you do.” Thorin said and accepted the kiss the hobbit gave him in response. Bilbo caressed the dwarrow's face lovingly and placed kisses here and there, soft sighs escaping his king’s lips. 

 

“I think someone needs something else before taking a nap.” Bilbo purred into Thorin’s ear.  
“Mmm, that sounds wonderful my hobbit.” Bilbo grinned softly and continued to run his hands over Thorin’s face and slipped his hands under the tunic the king wore. He could feel the muscles under the soft yet tough skin pulse under his fingers.

“Tunic off, my love.” Bilbo said and helped Thorin slip his robe and tunic off. Bilbo leaned down and peppered kisses down the dwarf's throat, working his way down and biting his nipples gently. Thorin let out a small gasp feeling soft lips, hard teeth, and warm heat on the nipples that had been becoming increasingly sensitive over the last week or two.

“Bilbo…” The name was both an endearment and plea.

“Does my king need more?” Bilbo inquired, lightly pinching a nipple.  
“Yes… Please Bilbo I need more.” Thorin begged as he knew Bilbo would torment him relentlessly if he wasn’t specific. Bilbo smiled and stole a kiss from his king.

“As my king wishes.” The hobbit said, letting his hands roam teasing sensitive areas making Thorin moan. He chuckled softly and let his hand drift down to the king’s pants and unlaces them. He kept tugging before finally he was able to pull them down enough to free the already hard cock from its confines. “Oh my look what my king has for me.” He said and slid down and placed a kiss on the tip, the cock twitching and Thorin moaning.

“Yours… Always yours.” Thorin managed, gasping, as Bilbo licked softly.   
“That’s right my king, always mine.” Bilbo purred and took Thorin fully into his mouth. Thorin mewled, arching into the warm heat. Bilbo continued for a bit pulling back every time Thorin was close to the brink, back and forth he took the king.

“Bilbo please!” Thorin cried out after being denied release for the fourth, or was it the fifth time?   
“Tell me what you need Thorin, do you need to feel me inside of you or do you need to bury yourself in me?”  
“In you… Please… lease.” Thorin begged, growing more desperate.  
“Then you shall have me, my king.” Bilbo said slipping his pants off and straddled his muscular thighs. Taking Thorin’s cock in hand he guided it to his entrance, which he had stretched before coming to see him. Bilbo sunk down as Thorin thrust up both moaning as one was filled and the other surrounded by tight heat. They took a few moments, otherwise they would both come before they meant to. When they had calmed enough, Bilbo began to ride Thorin. Slowly at first but then faster and faster. Thorin’s hand gripping his hips firmly enough to bruise, no doubt, but Bilbo didn’t care as he rode the hard cock that filled him almost to the point of being overfilled. Thorin arched up moaning the hobbits name and singing his praises. Bilbo buried his fingers in the king’s hair leaning back moaning.

“So close…” Bilbo managed. Thorin was close too and didn’t know how much longer he could last, moving one hand he reached out and began stroking Bilbo’s cock as the hobbit rode and he thrust. The extra stimulation was all that was needed and very quickly after Bilbo came crying out Thorin’s name, leaving no doubt to anyone who may have been nearby who the hobbit belonged. Thorin followed quickly in his release the clenching of Bilbo’s body sent him over the edge. They panted heavily and once they had calmed down enough, Bilbo got a cloth and wet it with the pitcher of water and gently cleaned them both. “Come, my love, let’s take you home for a nap.”  
Thorin nodded and once his tunic and robe were on they headed for their chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the hits and kudos and everything. Remember feed the dwarves they work faster if their loved. :)

Thorin was bored, he was tired and he felt fat. He had to take the day off and let Balin and Fili take care of things, he had no energy today and being a little over six months along, his clothing was getting a bit snug, and his boots too for that matter so at least in his and Bilbo‘s rooms he went barefoot, much to the hobbits delight of course. The others had been more then understanding and one of them came by at least once an hour to check on him, though he really wanted no one but Bilbo. No one could tell him where his husband was as they hadn’t seen him since breakfast. Thorin was about to try and go look for him when he heard the door to their chambers open, finally he thought and managed to get to his feet heading for the main room.

“Thorin stop where you are for just a minute more please” Bilbo called to him. “I’m setting up a surprise and I don’t want you to see it just yet”

Thorin sighed but called back. “Alright Bilbo”

Bilbo hurried as he could hear something in Thorin’s voice, his husband was feeling off he guessed. He got the crib set up, he had found it amongst some old furniture and after a bit of polishing and a new mattress and other bedding it was ready. He got it where he thought would be good and set the rocker up close by before going to Thorin. “Come with me” Bilbo said taking the kings hand and leading him from their bedroom to the nursery. “Close your eyes” Bilbo said just before he opened the door.

Thorin trusted Bilbo and let himself be pulled along and closed his eyes when asked, a little more tugging.

“Okay open them”

Thorin opened his eyes blinking in disbelief, he knew that crib but it looked new even though he knew it wasn’t. “Bilbo…where? How?”

Bilbo smiled. “I found it actually, spent the last few hours polishing it up and sewing together a new mattress with Dori. Do you like it?”

Thorin sniffled softly not trusting his voice.

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked concerned fearing he had done something wrong.

“I…I know this crib” Soft sob. “It was mine…adad made it when mother was pregnant with me and then it was Frenin’s and then Dis’s” Thorin rubbed at his eyes. Damn it he was stronger then this, it was just a crib.

“Oh Thorin, come here” Bilbo said and pulled the dwarf to him and just held him as Thorin started to cry.

“I don’t know *Sobs* What’s wrong with me” *hiccups*

“Its your hormones my dear one, its alright it happens” Bilbo soothed. “It doesn’t make you weak if that’s your fear, it shows how strong you are” He said gently rocking Thorin who cried away.

“I’m not strong”

“Oh but you are my dear one, I couldn’t possibly be able to do this if it were me. Your much stronger then I am” Bilbo said running his hand through Thorin’s hair. Slowly Thorin began to calm. “There now, shhh its okay” Bilbo soothed.

Thorin sniffled and when the tears finally stopped he was embarrassed. “I’m…I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry dear one” Bilbo said. “Its quite alright, do you feel better? Would you like some water and maybe a bite to eat?”

Thorin nodded and let himself be sat down in the rocking chair.

“I’ll be right back” Bilbo said slipping out and got Thorin a snack as well as water, he also grabbed a wash cloth and gently wiped his husbands face. “There now, drink your water and eat a bit” Bilbo said and kissed Thorin’s belly. “We want the two of you big and strong”

Thorin smiled a bit and watched his husband talk away to their unborn child, oddly enough this helped him calm further as he watched and listened.

Bilbo could feel Thorin relaxing and he smiled glad for that as he knew stress was not what his husband needed. He wanted Thorin as relaxed as was possible and to allow him to calm himself. “I love your Amad, my little dwobbit” Bilbo said smiling.

“Amad? How did I become amad, your amad” Thorin said.

Bilbo laughed softly. “Alright Adad”

Thorin humped a bit but smiled nonetheless.

Bilbo did too and made sure Thorin had enough to eat and when he was ready he drew a bath for his love.

Thorin sank blissfully into the hot water and let Bilbo wash him not feeling up to resisting. He couldn’t help but purr practically as Bilbo washed his hair after removing the beads and braids.

“Someone is enjoying himself hmm?”

Thorin hummed in agreement and when Bilbo finished he got out and let Bilbo dry him off and be gently nudged towards the bedroom.

“To bed Thorin, you need your rest” Bilbo fussed and helped Thorin get comfortable, well as comfortable as possible. “Let me tend the fire then I’ll join you”

Thorin nodded and watched Bilbo leave and was nearly asleep when Bilbo joined him again.

“Sleep” Bilbo said as he snuggled with Thorin and kissed his forehead.

Thorin made an adorable little sound before drifting off, his mood swing forgotten for the moment.

Bilbo relaxed once Thorin was asleep, this mood swing had been a minor one he could tell, he worried what kind and how many more Thorin could possibly have. His poor love he knew this was so overwhelming for him, it was why he made it his mission to make sure that Thorin wanted for nothing if he could help it. It was what he deserved and so much more.


End file.
